


шепот магия

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ако можете да контролирате хората с гласа си, но не можете да контролирате тази сила... не е ли по-скоро проклятие, отколкото сила?





	шепот магия

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not translate this myself. I used Google translate to go sentence by sentence. It's been making me happy to see people that prefer a language besides English read my stuff and enjoy it, so I figured it was worth the 45 minutes of my time if it made even one person happy.

причината, поради която Матей говори шепот, е защото гласът му е магия, когато се говори на глас. Гласът му може да контролира всички магически същества, които го чуват, и проблемът с това е, че нациите със сигурност не са хора, нито пък компанията, която те държат, както Англия, така и феите на Норвегия.

Причината за мълчанието му е проста. Той не иска да нарани никого. Никога повече. Не и след случилото се миналия път. Никога не е искал да нарани собствения си брат. Никога. Всичко, което можеше да каже сега... е, че той е късметлия, че Англия е там и Норвегия също е била на посещение, и че те са изтрили спомените на всички за инцидента.

Той знаеше и те знаеха, че той ще се превърне в социална пария, ако някой се беше запомнил (след като той моментално им върна спомените си, за да знаят ситуацията... така че да бъдат по-гъвкави и по-лесни за контрол и им заповяда да му помогнат). Така че сега той беше единственият, който знаеше за това, и все пак успя да се превърне в социална развалина, само защото той винаги е бил далеч от разговори и други като цяло.

И всичко беше заради проклетата му врата. Гласните му струни.

Защо не е имал по-общ магически контрол като членовете на Магическият клуб? Защо никой друг не е огорчен от непокорна сила?  
Не беше честно. Просто не беше честно...

Другите народи най-накрая го виждат за известно време и те отиват в един бар, но Матей е ужасен да открие, че той не може да контролира своя обем и говори силно, докато в бара (той е влюбен в Гилбърт) и знае, че това е неговата магия, която прави Гилбърт, които само някога са го виждали като приятел, да започне да флиртува с него, и така бяга вкъщи, където той кара Kumajirou върви пълзи, когато той идва да разследва и вижда плачеща Канада.

"Просто не искам да ви нараня момчета," Матю се задуши, докато той остана втренчен в огъня със сълзи, които се търкалящи в очите му.

И тогава Матей реши, че говоренето тихо не е достатъчно. Не може да има взаимодействие с народите си. Никога повече. Беше твърде опасно, за тях и особено за него. Той не искаше да накара някой да бъде принуден да направи нещо. Беше просто безнравствено.

Матей почувствал още една сълза по бузата си, и тогава той решил, че ще се обади на премиера си сутринта, за да даде съобщение, че Канада няма да участва в повече събрания лично. Винаги може да отговаря на имейлите и да пише бележки...

С това решение, Матю заспа.

На следващата сутрин премиерът му беше призован и договорката беше съставена.

Що се отнася до Матей, той никога повече няма да види другите си народи. Той никога няма да види брат си отново, баща му, Англия... или Прусия.

Особено Прусия.


End file.
